Database tables include columns, with each record of a table storing a value (or NULL) for each column of the table. Some systems provide plain text keyword searching of the stored database record values in order to identify relevant records. Table columns which include Boolean operators (e.g., 0/1, Yes/No, TRUE/FALSE, NULL/X, etc.) do not include any semantic information which is usable to identify relevant records. In other words, including search terms such as “Yes” or “1” in a keyword search does not typically assist in identifying desired records because the semantic meaning behind those search terms is unknown.